Vengeance Rules FAQ
The content here is transcribed from the FAQ released on the Panini DBZ Blog: If damage is banished, are Life Cards of damage physically placed in the discard pile before being placed in the Banished Zone? We already have a ruling on Tug of War vs. Frieza that if Tug of War banishes Frieza, Tug of War itself is then discarded. Where is Tug of War while Frieza is getting banished? Revealed after being “(inherently) discarded from the Life Deck”? Physically in the discard pile? Cards can be “discarded” from your Life Deck as damage without necessarily going to the discard pile. For example, the damage from Red Left Bolt is banished, but damage is always “discarded” from the deck (it is discarded and then banished without touching the discard pile). Similarly, the act of using Endurance is mechanically “discarding” a card and then banishing it – without touching the discard pile (see – Red Cover Drill). If Broly Ally is in play, what happens to your Physical/Energy Combat cards that do not have a printed “(Banish after use.)” after you play a Saiyan Acute Rapid Slam? Broly’s effect only applies when a card would ultimately be discarded after use, regardless of the reason. In this scenario, your attacks affected by Saiyan Acute Rapid Slam would go to the bottom of your Life Deck after use. Similarly, Crushing Beam would not be impacted by Broly – Undaunted. Does Blue Clash’s Immediate Effect create the +4 modifier if an Ally was banished from any non-“In Play” zone during your opponent’s action (e.g. Black Searching Technique, Devastating Blow)? No, the Ally must be in play (see: Red Energy Blast) Floating effects do not retain card types. Do they remember whether they came from a Styled card or a non-Styled card? No. (See: Orange Cover Up) If you play Time is a Warrior’s Tool against a card that cannot be stopped by an Event, would Time’s floating effect kick in to stop that attack (even in the same phase that you played Time)? Yes. Can Time’s floating effect stop Red Furious Lunge, even in the phase you played Time? Whether TIAWT was used in an attempt to stop Red Furious Lunge or whether the floating attack was already active, TIAWT’s floating effect would stop Red Furious Lunge at any point. Can Raditz’s Offensive Guard’s parenthetical effect stop Red Furious Lunge? Yes. Note that Radtiz’s Offensive Guard is not “played” to stop an attack, but instead is banished to generate an effect. If you advance or lower multiple levels with one effect (e.g. Unleashed), do you advance/lower levels one by one (triggering any contextual effects like Red Enraged Mastery, Orange Adept Mastery, Yamcha level 3, etc.) ? '''You would advance multiple levels at once. For example, advancing from Level 1 to 4 with an Unleashed where X=3 would result in Red Enraged Mastery’s “Whenever you advance a personality level” taking place one time.   Conversely, Trunks – Protective would not discard any drills when utilizing Unleashed to advance multiple levels.' When does the attacker declare whether Quick Blast deals 4 life cards or 4 stages of damage? '''After using its immediate effects.' How does Saiyan Severing Punch interact with Constant Effects like Red Enraged Mastery and Namekian Knowledge Mastery? Would those constant effects only be capable of generating 1 anger until the end of the Saiyan player’s next turn? Constant effects would only be able to generate 1 anger per instance of anger gain, not 1 anger total for the duration of the effect. This will be further clarified in a later CRD entry. Please confirm Android 13 – Dark Villain shuts down any Constant power/effect (e.g. MPs, Allies, Drills, etc.) the opponent owns. What about Saiyan Strength Test/Saiyan Rescue (which use “CONSTANT:” instead of “while attached”) or Vegeta’s Anger (which uses “CONSTANT: While attached”)? Android 13’s HIT effect blocks the use of anything with the “Constant” (infinity) symbol – including Masteries, Drills, attached cards (including all of the above examples), and so on. If Blue Battle Drill is in play, can you play Android 13’s Impenetrable Defense? If so, can you play any attacks after playing Impenetrable Defense? Yes, and you would be able to attack after. Acquisition Drill + Orange Devouring Drill. We have previously established the sequence of Drills entering play as a Drill > (when you play a Drill) > enters play > (After the Drill enters play) > effects of the Drill become active, and that this sequence should generally apply for other card types as well. As such, is there a window of time where a Power Mimic can be activated after a Nappy Ally is physically moved from the hand to the table but before Nappa’s constant effect becomes active? Yes – Setups, Allies, and Drills are beholden to the same sequence of “play > (after ___ enters play) > effects of the played card become active” – meaning Power Mimic has the opportunity to activate after Nappa has entered play but before his Constant Power has become active. If you use Android 13’s level 2 power to advance a level, is there a window to use Blue Eating Drill’s instant power after you physically advance a level but before you discard all of your Drills? No. This would only work if Blue Eating Drill contained “use when needed” or if Android 3 Level 2 was worded as “Banish Android 14 and 15. If you do,” instead of “Banish Android 14 and 15 to…” Are attached cards still considered “in play” if they are attached to a non-intended target (e.g. Bulma Ally)? No, attached cards are only considered “in play” when attached to their intended target. If a player were to use Bulma’s power to attach a Black Impatience from a discard pile, does Black Impatience become active? If so, under whose control is it and which player banishes Life Cards? No, as Black Impatience’s “while attached” text is not active as it did not “attach to an intended target” (per V2.0 of the rule book). While Bulma is a legal target for normal use of Black Impatience, in this instance Black Impatience is not targeting anything (and thus is not active). If a player were to use Bulma’s power to attach an Acquisition Drill, would Acquistion Drills parenthetical “after this Drill enters play” effect occur? If so, is Acqusition Drill able or unable to be taken control of by the opponent?    No, as the Drill did not enter play (see above). Does a Setup/Drill/Ally attached to Bulma count towards the threshold for a Sinister Choke (if that card does not have “attach to an Ally”)? Does a Black Impatience attached to Bulma count toward the threshold for a Sinister Choke? Any card attached to Bulma by her own effect (rather than attached to Bulma due to being the intended target of an attach effect) would not count towards the threshold to Sinister Choke (see above). Can you use Instant Transmission to gain control of an opponent’s attached Tree of Might? What happens? It would remain attached to your opponent’s MP, but its effects would apply to you while under your control (your attacks would deal +2 stages of damage, and Tree of Might would be banished when you control a Styled Drill). Additional Q&A from the Panini Blog: Does Master Roshi -Restrained interact with Beerus? No. Master Roshi’s Constant Power is checking specifically for effects that banish cards from the “discard pile” – such as Devastating Blow, Pulverize, and Surprise Attack. While the effect of Beerus will sometimes* banish cards that are in your opponent’s discard pile, Roshi’s Power requires the “discard pile” terminology. Similarly, the effects of cards like “Red Motivational Kick” would not take place when banished by Beerus. *note: The effect of Beerus can banish cards from zones other than the discard pile (see: Black Command, Saiyan Obstruction, and Black Declaration).